Starling
__TOC__ Melody is pretty much an average sized girl, with a bit of muscle bulk from her crime fighting activities. She's not particularly tall (or anywhere near average for that matter,) but she has a lot of spirit for her size. Melody isn't particularly indulgent in girly materialistic things, nor is she too rugged and tomboyish. She sits comfortably in the middle. General Personality Melody's generally a very cheerful and optimistic person, and has a lot of energy that she has to release. Having being sheltered by her brother, she is easily excited by adventure and danger, though at the same time is flooded with fear that she tries to mask. She tries to hold her head up high, and has extreme pride that sometimes interferes with her relationships. She's genuinely a sweet girl, but can be brutally honest with her opinions sometimes. : Good Traits: Optimistic, supportive, energetic : Bad Traits: Blunt, oblivious to the repercussions of her words (which can be really mean,) virtually paralyzed/useless when distressed : Quirks: Makes weird faces Hopes She wants to join the Justice League someday. Fears Losing somebody; somebody dying as a result of her poor conduct as a heroine Memorable Quote(s) Family : Mother: : Father: : Sibling(s): : Other: Friends : *Matt Reid (brother) *Adores the SGPA and Young Justice team *Her teammates Enemies : COMING SOON BLA Love Interest She'll never admit it, but Melody has the biggest crush on Inhibitor. : Past: None : Current: Inhibitor (Brandon Engle) : Powers & Skills Light energy manipulation, telekinesis, teleportation, flight : POWER/ABILITY 1: LIGHT ENERGY MANIPULATION PROS: It can be a physical attack or defense mechanism. Because she isn't physically strong, she uses this to attack the opponent. CONS: Weak in extreme cold and when emotionally distressed POWER/ABILITY 2: TELEKINESIS PROS: Can use mind to move around objects CONS: The moment she breaks concentration, she loses control on the object POWER/ABILITY 3: TELEPORTATION PROS: Can remove self from one location and place self in another CONS: She can only teleport within a certain radius (she can't suddenly teleport to the other side of the world) POWER/ABILITY 4: FLIGHT PROS: Can levitate self; faster than running CONS: I don't know, flying is pretty cool. Weapons For the most part, she uses her powers. When they do fail her, she relies on her fists and a few emergency gadgets (explosives, etc.) that she keeps in her belt compartments. Other Equipment Hero / Protagonist Fighting Style Melody doesn't have a particular style when fighting, though because of her powers, often shoots from afar. : Strengths: : Cooperates easily : 'Weaknesses: ' : Controlled by emotions In the accident that left her brother, Matt, with powers, Melody was beginning to discover her own too. As a more passive person, her powers never really felt the need to show up until much later. Afraid of becoming an outcast, she said nothing - even to her brother, who she was afraid would reject her. One day, she decided that she would use her powers in the name of justice - and so sought out self-employed menial missions, such as street robberies, under the alias Starling. She was later taken in by the SGPA. Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:CharactersCategory:Hero Category:Characters Category:Profiles